Picking up the pieces
by ShadowRaine
Summary: Oliver,a man of a vague past,sets out on a journey with his friend to get the pieces of his memory that he have left behind.And the first piece was he found out that he is Orochimaru, great and evil sannin of the past.summary sucks, just read the story.
1. First Piece: Orochimaru

No! Please! It's not my fault! It's just a weird idea that popped out of my head!

But I hope that you'll like it, enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Naruto(anime) characters.

* * *

A man in his mid 30's sits in a café, doing his daily routines as usual.

After sipping his brewed coffee, he ritually unfolds his newspaper with his pale hands as he seats along a breakfast table in a small café near the capital. Ignoring the busy people inside and the noisy automobiles just outside his window view, he tries to concentrate not on the paper he's holding but on the stream of images--- bloody images, that was haunting his mind for the past few weeks. He doesn't understand what it meant but for some reason, he felt that he was connected to this pictures, images of a great war; with a great fire across the forest while in the earth the he's stepping at is soaked with a mixture of rain, dirt and blood, seeing cold limbs that dressed like soldiers lying on the ground, images of monstrous beasts and seeing his hands bleeding, images of people crying—suffering—dying.

The bell on the café's front door clanged from which his daydream vanished, and from the door he could see a man, white haired, almost his age, coming to his table.

"Good morning!" His first greeting was like he won a lottery or something. But of course, Oliver replies as short as possible, giving James a weak smile and then he sips again his coffee and return to his newspaper.

After a short greeting, James announces the reason why he was so that morning, and it was because he got a new job. Olivers expression was blank, or you could say, he was dreamy again.

"Is there something wrong?", James was curious. He never have seen his friend so 'out in space' before, maybe he has been way back then, but never in past few years.

Oliver wakes up from his 'daydream' because of James' question. "It's been bothering me from the last few weeks---"

"What is it?" James is now very concerned, and also troubled himself. He was slightly sweating, and felt that his friend is remembering something that he shouldn't.

"These things---daydreams, images of… Ah, never mind! It's no big deal!"

"No, it's a big deal! Please continue!"

"Wow, I didn't know how much you cared? That's thoughtful of you." , he taunted. But then he saw his friend was sweating, as if he's having the problem himself. His eyes were all serious and his fists are gripping on the table cloth.

"Well, if you're really interested. Here it goes---I see images of wars, dead people scattered on the ground. I saw killers, monsters and their victims. And I see myself standing, with blood tainted on my pale hands. The worst part is that I feel like I'm connected to what was all happening, sometimes I even feel that I was there---"

He pause for a moment, he saw his friend was shaken, somewhat he looked like he knew what his story is. Not hesitating, he asked if he knew anything about this nightmares his been having.

"Yes I do, Orochimaru."

Oliver was perplexed, wondering why James called him that. Somehow at the back of his memory, he have heard of that name before…

"I think it's time you know the truth before you figure it for yourself."

"But I can't…."

"Shh…We should talk at a more private place---at your place!" James grabbed his friends arm and dragged him and the two walked all the way to Oliver's place.

It was still morning, and the sun was shining on his window at his room. And the two friends sat, facing one another, and James was getting ready to explain everything while Oliver was trying to be calm as possible, from all the 'bad' things, he thought, he was going to hear.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this right, but I'll try, ok?" Oliver just nodded back, and then, James started.

"I am Jiraiya, Sannin of Konohagakure, in the Fire nation. And you are Orochimaru, a missing-nin, and a Hokage of Otogakure, in the Rice nation. In short, we are ninjas of different villages---and we are enemies."

James, or Jiraiya, scratches his head while Oliver was blank, he can't even understand what his friend was talking about, he heard some of the places but he can't even remember himself as a ninja, and doesn't even know what a missing-nin or a hokage means.

Jiraiya read his friends mind and tries to explain even further. "Look, I'm sorry if this is all of the sudden, but I have to take precautions--- Geesshh! I wish Tsunade's here to do all the talking!"

"Who the heck is Tsunade?!"

"Uhm, she's you're former teammate---big boobs, yellow hair, red eyes, bad temper? Come on?! You gotta remember her?! You even almost killed her—"

"I've almost killed her!?! Yes, I kind of remember her face--- but why would I kill her?!"

"We were enemies before--- didn't I just told you that!"

"These still doesn't explain anything! Tell me why how did we get to this place, Ashberg, in the first place, if we are ninjas from a place that is still blurry to me?! How did I get I amnesia three years ago!!!"

"Sorry, but that isn't amnesia. It was jutsu that I used to you to forget everything from your past, and amazingly, it did worked, but only for a few years." He chuckled, but still couldn't look straight to Orochimaru.

The room was quite for a minute, then suddenly, the Orochimaru leaped from his seat, with his fist clenched and flying straight to Jiraiya's face. Of course, he easily caught his friend's fist, and tried to calm him down,

"YOU BASTARD!!! All this time you've been lying to me! All that you said years ago about my past is a lie?!! You tricked me and made me believed that everything you said about my life before my 'amnesia' is true! You're an IDIOT!!!"

His eyes were sharp, the ones that the bigger sannin used to be afraid of, that snake eyes, but then he saw these eyes glisten, almost like crying. _No, this is not the heartless missing-nin, but my closest friend_.

"I know one thing for sure that isn't a lie---"

He held Orochimaru's wrists very tightly to his chest, then he immedietely made his face close to him as possible, and then kissed his confused friend on his thin, pale lips. He tried to hold on to that kiss, but Orochimaru pushed him aside, and said to leave him alone for a minute telling that he was still trying to handle with this whole thing. Jiraiya understood and he was left sitting alone while Orochimaru goes to his bedroom.

Lying alone in his bed, it was noon, and heat was at its toll, which makes him more irritated aside from the fact that he is Orochimaru. He is supposed to be that man but pathetically, he doesn't remember anything about him, well maybe the looks are still the same but still… "I have still many questions to ask to that white-haired idiot!"

He left his bed and went back to Jiraiya, who was waiting on the couch for about half an hour, to interrogate him and to know more about the truth, about his real self.

* * *

Find this story weird?

If yes, then good, 'cause me either.

But still, reviews, comments, and flames are all welcome(",)


	2. Second Piece: Death

Hehe, I wanted to update quickly to back-up my 1st chappy if you find it annoying and wierd. If you like it. Well, thanks.

* * *

Konoha was in chaos. Almost half of the village was ruined. Every ninja was fighting, if not, dead. 

A war, more like a double ambush, broke at midnight when all the villagers are asleep. The war was between Konoha, Oto and the Akatsuki. A lot of the Konoha and Oto ninjas have fallen, but Akatsuki, although there are only a few of them, was almost at its victory. Tsunade, Naruto and most of the jounins faced the Akasuki while Shikamaru lead the other ninjas to fight the Sound. But in spite of war going on, two great ninjas were at the outskirt of Konoha's forest, also battling, but not for the victory of their villages, but for themselves.

Morning in the forest was perfect, soft rays of the sun and the cool breeze passing through the trees. But amidst this, blood was everywhere, on the ground, on the face, on the hands. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were fighting as if it was their last fight. Maybe it is their last fight. Every breath and every move was crucial to win. Chakras were exhausted, the two legends were just fighting with their own bare hands. And with all their strength, they continue to fight….

It was noon, and long silence surrounded the forest. Only the blazing fire from the village was heard. Then in that forest, the two enemies have stabbed one another and were slowly breathing, conserving any energy they have left. Orochimaru was on the ground with his black hair mixed with dirt and blood as Jiraiya's hand was thrusted through his ribs and into his stomach. Jiraiya was on top of Orochimaru, his knees and Orochimaru's arms supporting his weight, and Orochimaru's right hand----stabbed thru Jiraiya's heart.

"You lost." the hokage of Oto mocked and smiled deviously.

"I guess so…" Jiraiya was breathing very slowly, as if he was at the end of his life.

It was noon, the sun was shining blindingly on Orochimaru's pale face but shadowed Jiraiya's dying face. The sannin already knew that he was dying, but before he dies he wanted to see not his enemy, but his old friend, Orochimaru. And with his blurry eyes, he did saw his friend still inside of the enemy. And with that he gave a genuine smile…

"You are always an idiot." Orochimaru whispered.

Before the great sannin falls to eternal sleep, Orochimaru used all of his chakra to perform an unknown kinjutsu. A weak light glows on his hands, and then gradually healed the wound that his hand inflicted. Finally, the wound had finally healed Jiraiya's heart and his other injuries, and his hand was out of Jiraiya's chest. Suddenly, he felt himself getting weaker by the second---Every powerful kinjutsu comes with a great price. All chakra that was left was gone on his body, no more energy to support his life force. He just smirk, he knew this was coming. Jiraiya was still lying unconscious on top of him, and Orochimaru tried to embrace him, but before he could do it, he was dead.

Sunset---silence was more abundant as there was no more fire raging on Konoha. The sky was deep red, just like the blood of the lost lives. Jiraiya woke up, dried blood all over his body, and a pale cold body of his friend was in front of him, with his hands still through the torso. He immediately removed his hands and was at first mortified, as he remembered, he lost because he was stabbed through the heart. He looked to his chest and found nothing, except a scar of where he havd been stabbed. He looked at Orochimaru---completely dead.

His eyes widened and realized, "Orochimaru saved me!"

He looked at the cold, badly beaten and stabbed corpse. He was mortified at first, he didn't know what to do. His heart said to bring him to life again but his mind said that to let him rest in peace. But today, he will be impulsive like Naruto. Follow his heart, and save his friend even if he is the enemy--- hoping to make a difference.

He had obtained some kinjutsu knowledge on his past journeys across the continent. He knew it was wrong but he also knew that it could come handy someday, and that someday is now! He got a scroll from his back and has the jutsu to bring back to life a dead person. He opened a scroll, and skim through it. The hand seal was quite tricky and long but somehow he got it. The jutsu also required a great amount of chakra, but feeling that he's all better, he didn't think it that it would be a problem. The problem was that jutsu has to be done within minutes after the body has died to retain its full self. Otherwise the technique will fail. He knew that the Orochimaru has been dead hours ago from his smell and the body beginning to rot. But he has nothing loose, it's either he'll have Orochimaru or not, and the jutsu is not going kill him either.

He got up, stood up facing Orochimaru while he was still lying on the ground, and started the hand seal. After he finished, a gust of air passed by them. But after that, nothing.

He went to his knees, sulked and exhausted for that one jutsu that make his chakra wither, and also his heart.

Suddenly, the body rose gasping for air. His eyes all widened as if awaken from his terrible nightmare. But his body was still badly bruised.

Orochimaru hissed weakly, still in pain with his body.

Without saying a word, Jiraiya instantly hugged Orochimaru. But then rapidly swing his fist and punched the barely alive snake-nin's stomach, making him unconscious easily. Then he lifted Orochimaru in front of him with his two arms, and run straight to Konoha, that is if there is still anything left of Konoha.

He ran frantically through the forest. He forgot all about the village when he was fighting Orochimaru. As he approach the main gate he saw the walls were all ruined and the burned village was completely seen. Then he spotted an ANBU lurking around the outer walls of Konoha. He asked what happened but then the shinobi noticed that he was carrying the badly beaten Orochimaru. The sannin just said that he has defeated him and caught him alive, and also said that he'll take care of the rest. He asked again what happened, and although dismayed, the ANBU replied that their village have won, barely. Although only one Akatsuki was killed, they backed out when they couldn't handle Naruto anymore. Jiraiya figured that Naruto has used kyuubi again and then he asked if he is alright. The shinobi said that he was alright and was just resting at the Godaime's office. The Anbu also said that almost all the Sound ninjas that were still alive were captured, even Kabuto.

Before the ANBU was finish, Jiraiya ran to the back of the office trying to get through Tsunade without Naruto and the others knowing. He immediately got Tsunade to a room where nobody could hear or see them….

"What the fuck! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!!" The Godaime infuriated and her veins popping out as she pointed to the still unconscious and unhealed Orochimaru resting on the wall.

"Shhh! Somebody might spot us!" Jiraiya whispered.

"The hell I want that to happen! Why did you just kill him in the first place!"

"He killed me."

"Wha?"

"We fought outside, in the forest. I lost and was already dying but so was he. But he still saved me instead of himself."

"Your point?"

"I think he could still change. Give me another chance to make him good again!"

"If you want that, why did you have to go to me?! You two lovebirds could have just run far away from here as you can!"

"I want you to make him loose his memory!"

"But that's just temporary, he'll gradually regain his memory once he found something about his past. And you're part of his past! I know what you're thinking but that wouldn't just happen!"

Jiraiya begged ridiculously and bowed to the ground in front of Tsunade, which he rarely does, "Please, I promise that he won't kill or hurt people! If he does, I'll kill him myself! Come on! Have mercy! He was once your friend too!"

"To be honest, I want him dead. But since you had sank so low just to persuade me, I'll do it. But you and Orochimaru will never walk into this village ever again!" Tsunade doesn't really approve to her own decision but she was too tired from making any good decision and to argue with an old desperate hermit so she just did whatever he wanted. She used a special kind of jutsu that removes almost all of Orochimaru' memory. Then after that, she also healed his wounds.

After most Orochimaru's wounds were healed, Jiraiya picked him up and there were gone in an instant.

---0----0----

Jiraiya told the whole story on how Orochimaru lost his memory. Although slightly confused, he was still attentive and made Jiraiya finished before he could interrogate the white-haired guy about anything else. After Jiraiya finished, Orochimaru started to ask…

"So we are the worst of enemies that we wanted to kill each other?"

"Well…yes."

"Am I the bad guy?"

"You could say that."

The paler one paused for a second, thinking what important thing is to ask next.

"We were also older---"

"Pardon?"

Jiraiya let out a big sigh and said, "We were also older back then."

* * *

Sorry note(just thought I'd make one): 

-I'm sorry for the lack of better words

-I'm sorry for being a lousy writer

-I'm sorry that I'm such a weirdo


End file.
